


Love at First Hit

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: Love At First Hit [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, Injury, M/M, Meet-Cute?, My First Work in This Fandom, There is not too much dialogue, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Yuuri sometimes thinks that the universe hates him and that his entire life is a cosmic joke. That is the only explanation he can come up with to rationalize his current … predicament. Victor Nikiforov, the most popular boy in school was holding him in his hands as if he were something precious with this unfairly cute expression of concern on his fair. Wait, let’s recap, how the hell did he get in this situation in the first place you may ask? As always in Yuuri’s life when something embarrassing happens, the blame lies at the hands of Yuuko and Phichit his two supposed best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this is my first fic for the YOI fandom, so please be kind but I welcome all constrcutive criticisms. I wrote this in like two hours, it hasn't been beta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> The characters are all Kubo sensei's, I've just borrowed them. I hope you like this and find it funny.

Yuuri sometimes thinks that the universe hates him and that his entire life is a cosmic joke. That is the only explanation he can come up with to rationalize his current … _predicament_. Victor Nikiforov, the most popular boy in school was holding him in his hands as if he were something precious with this unfairly cute expression of concern on his fair. Wait, let’s recap, how the hell did he get in this situation in the first place you may ask? As always in Yuuri’s life when something embarrassing happens, the blame lies at the hands of Yuuko and Phichit his two supposed best friends.

Yuuri had moved to America at the beginning of the school year, his parents sending him to stay with his aunt because they knew that Yuuri would have a better chance of improving his figure skating if he went to the US. He hadn’t been particularly keen on the idea but agreed after some persuasion. Moving to the other side of the world proved to be more difficult than expected, because the culture was so foreign and the people acted so differently, and hell English was hard with its nonsensical grammatical rules. But his aunt’s family was kind, and he had found a small group of friends who he genuinely enjoyed spending time with.

The high school was very different to his Japanese one, closer to how the movies showed American high schools than he expected. But Yuuri adapted quickly and got used to the different classes, his classmates who seemed to be more concerned with their social status than their studies and teachers who asked to be called by their first names (he had been horrified when his English teach had told him to just call her Judy … what?).

And because it was America, the athletes were held up as higher than all other students. The main team for the school, the basketball having won Nationals last year. The captain of said team was the aforementioned Victor Nikiforov who became captain of the Varsity team when he was just a sophomore, and had consistently led the team to break State records. He was rumoured to be scouted by all the major universities, and even some professional teams. Everyone loved Victor, Yuuri included, because how could one not love him?

With silver hair that shone like starlight, eyes so blue they looked like sapphires fished from the depths of the ocean, the body of a God, yeah it wasn’t hard to see why the half the school was in love with him and the other half was jealous of him. Victor had a flair for the dramatics that rivalled any diva’s but he was also kind and smiled without a care. Friends and teammates always surrounded him, Yuuri had never really seen him alone for extended periods of time.

Well, that’s not true, there had been one time when Yuuri had seen Victor in the ice rink, skating alone, his skating taking Yuuri’s breath away because it was beautiful and too skilled for it to have been is first time. Yuuri may not understand social conventions, but he understood the language of ice. Victor’s skating and his soundtrack of _Stammi Vicino_ , had been one of such sadness and loneliness that Yuuri’s heart ached for him and wanted nothing more than to hug him.

Phichit and Yuuko of course found out about him crush and teased him mercilessly until he was red as a lobster, but stopped before crossing the line to bullying, they knew how sensitive Yuuri was about certain things and that another reason his parents had sent him away was to get him away from his old school. Coming from a small town, it was hard to escape running into the boys from his class who took offence of his ice skating and decided to beat him up for it. So, while they may mock Yuuri for his crush at times, they were also the first to defend him when they heard anyone make an ill comment about him. They also indulged his crush on Victor, going with Yuuri to every match to cheer him on, even if they didn’t need to, and feeding him any new gossip they’d learned about him. The rumours of Victor as a playboy and heartbreaker never really fit into the Victor that Yuuri knew though, because while he only ever saw the boy from afar, he seemed to hold his heart close to himself but he was kind. Yuuri couldn’t see him intentionally toying with someone’s feelings like that.

What did all of that have to do with his current situation? Yuuri blinked, his head still feeling fuzzy as he tried to recall what had happened. He glanced at his surroundings, he was in the school gymnasium, coach Yakov was towering over him and Victor, glaring fiercely and saying something but Yuuri couldn’t make anything out. He looked a little blurry too, so Yuuri brought his hand up slowly to adjust his glasses but he couldn’t find them. Why wasn’t he wearing his glasses? Oh, right, that’s what happened Yuuri thought as he remembered why he was on the floor in his crush’s arms.

_That Morning …_

“Yuuri, come on, it’s just a small game for fun, and Takeshi told me I could bring friends so please? You’ve been so busy practicing your skating you haven’t really relaxed at all. I’m sure Celestino would understand if you took one afternoon off.” Yuuko asked as she cornered the shy Japanese boy in his seat. It was a few minutes before homeroom, so the students were slowly filtering in and waking up.

“Yuuko’s right Yuuri, I feel like I haven’t hung out with you in forever!” Phichit said from next to him where he was holding his phone out as he tried to find the best light for a selfie. Who needs a selfie at 8 in the morning? Yuuri thought as he felt his hands being squeezed tightly by Yuuko.

“Ok, ok! Fine I’ll come with you to the end-of-season party. But are you sure it is ok? I thought it was athletes only?” Yuuri asked. Yuuko just squealed, happy her friend had agreed to come with her, she knew he wasn’t a big fan of parties, but the boy needed to socialize! Plus, Takeshi had let slip that maybe a certain captain of the basketball team had noticed the ice skater in the rink once and become besotted with him. This was the chance to get the two of them to meet and see if romance blossomed!

“Don’t worry about it Yuuri, Takeshi already said its ok for you and Phichit to join me!”

“I guess that’s ok then.” Yuuri said with a small smile. Yuuko couldn’t resist giving her friend one last hug, squeezing him before the teacher arrived. Yuuri protested when Phichit also joined the hug, blushing red when he took a selfie of the trio.

The teacher scolded them into returning to their seats, and once the three friends were quiet classes began. Yuuri put the party out of his mind as he went through the classes, but since all the exams had already been taken, these last couple of days were merely a formality before break. Soon enough, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of break and the end of months of hard work.

Yuuko caught up to her friends after removing the necessary things from her locker and dragged them to the gymnasium at the end of the school building. Although the three had come straight for the gym after class, there was already a good crowd. Looking around Yuuri spotted not only the members of the basketball team, Yuri Plisetsky and Georgi Popovich setting out the punch and glasses while Yuri seemed to be yelling at Yuri. The swim team was also here, Christophe Giacometti, the team captain flirting with Sara Crispino, the head cheerleader while her brother Mickey was frothing at the mouth behind her, trying to break from his fellow cheerleader friend Emil, who was restraining him. Mila Babicheva of the women’s basketball team was bringing out party hats and spray paint while her team mates set up a white banner at the end of the gym. Seung Gil Lee, the quiet tennis player seemed to be sitting in solidarity with his partner Otabek as they watched the proceedings while staying out of the chaos. And JJ Leroy, the captain of the football team, (or King JJ as he called himself much to the displeasure of his classmates) was hanging out near the storage room, a look of glee on his face that promised tears for everyone else.

Yuuri suddenly felt anxious, as apparently, every athlete seemed to be here, and he felt like the walls were closing in, his instincts telling him to leave right then. Phichit seemed to notice the tension in his friend’s shoulders and put an arm around him, bringing him in for a side hug that allowed Yuuri to hide his face in Phichit’s shoulder and breathe. Yuuko had left them to find Takeshi talking with Yakov and Victor, the latter of whom took to looking at the people gathered and whose eyes settled on the meek figure skater he had been trying to talk to for almost a month. Yuuko and Takeshi noticed this and exchanged a smile, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity.

Of course, before they could initiate a meeting between the two, JJ who had somehow gotten his hands on his coach’s megaphone got everyone’s attention with his shouts.

“Hello everyone! It is your one and only King JJ! I just want to say that our school has had a great season all around and congrats for everyone. But the football team managed to win Nationals this year, so I think it is time for the basketball team to step down and allow the footballers their time of glory.” He shouted, ending with a smirk.

Most of those gathered just stared at him with various expressions of disinterest before returning to their previous conversations. Yuri of course decided to tackle the knucklehead who had the uncanny ability of getting underneath his skin by just existing. Victor thought this might be a chance for everyone to have fun though because he picked up the megaphone JJ had dropped as he fled the shorter blond basketball player.

“Actually, may I have your attention?”

Because it was Victor speaking, the gym became quiet in an instant, Victor’s face settling into a big smile. “I think that JJ is right.” This prompted a “WHAT THE FUCK VICTOR?!” from Yuri but he continued “But it would be unfair to settle this with a sport where either team has an advantage. So why not play a game of volleyball? Anyone is welcome to join either side. I’ll captain one team, and JJ can captain the other. If JJ wins then I’ll accept his terms. If I win, the football team must publicly say that we are better than them. Do you have a deal JJ?” Victor said as he looked at the cocky boy.

JJ just smirked “Game on Victor. Just know there is a new King in this school.”

Victor just gave him a sweet heart shaped smile before turning and getting everyone to prepare the volleyball game. Yuuri and Phichit just watched in amusement at the surprise turn of the party before going to sit in the bleachers to get a good view of the game. Yuuri was obviously rooting for Victor, whose team were the basketball players. JJ had some of the footballers but some of the swimmers joined them after Chris said he wanted to play as well. From what Yuuri had heard, Chris and Victor had had a friendly rivalry growing up but since they played different sports, they remained good friends. Those not playing the game quickly moved to the bleachers, Yuuko joined her friends near the top of them. Phichit had his phone out and was live tweeting the whole thing, switching between Snapchat and Instagram as well as a speed that made Yuuri dizzy.

The game went well, the basketball team destroying the footballers and swimmers in the first half. At the end of it, Yuri was egging JJ, and JJ not realizing that the blond was intentionally provoking him to get him to mess up was falling for it. Some of the basketballers asked for a break so some other players substituted in, including Otabek. This surprised Yuuri because he’d always been of the impression the boy liked to be alone. As the second half started, Yuuri’s phone started vibrating, and seeing the call from Celestino Yuuri excused himself to take the call outside the rambunctious gym.

It was as he was entering that it happened, Yuuri had been paying attention to the email Celestino had forwarded him about his skating schedule. Someone shouted at him to watch out, but Yuuri just had time to look up from his phone before the volleyball hit him square in the face, the force knocking him into his back and making Yuuri black out instantly.

Which led to his current predicament Yuuri thought as Victor’s hand gently brushed his hair from his face, carding them through his locks in a pleasant feeling. This was also when the pain that was radiating throughout his face made itself known as blood rushed from his nose, broken from the impact. Yuuri groaned and tried tilting his head back, but it just made him more light headed. Yuuri noticed how everyone was paying attention to him, making all the blood not escaping through his nose come up to his face instead.

“-ri? Can you hear me? Hey are you ok? Wait what am I asking of course you aren’t. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you with that ball. Please tell me that you are ok?” Victor’s panicked voice finally registered for Yuuri who startled, glanced at the man who had him in his arms. He also noticed how muscled yet soft Victor’s chest was, his body emitting a warmth Yuuri wanted to curl up into. But his common sense prevailed and he tried to dislodge himself but this just cased Victor to tighten his arms.

“Hey! Don’t move so much, Yuri has gone to call the nurse ok. Till she comes can you just stay still for me? Yuuko, does he understand what I’m saying?” Victor asked Yuuko who was standing on her friend’s other side, holding his hand, and supporting the bottom of his head. She had screamed when she saw Yuuri drop like a doll, rushing down the bleachers to his side, Phichit right behind her.

Victor had been the one to throw the ball, spiking it across the net, but he had overestimated his strike and the power had soared past the boundaries and hit an unsuspecting Yuuri. He had been at the side of the boy instantly, vaguely registering his friends’ arrival.

Dear god, Victor had seen the Japanese boy at the ice rink one day, and he remembers losing his breath as he watched this angel soar through the ice, his body playing a music more beautiful than anything coming from the stereo system. Victor had immediately gone home and looked up Yuuri Katsuki, and with every program he watched he had wanted to know this boy more. The boy who created music on the ice. In school, he noticed Yuuri was different than on the ice, being shy and withdrawn, hating being the centre of attention. Yet in the ice, he demanded such attention, skating in a way that kept his audience captivated by his every spin and jump. He had come up with so many different versions of how their meeting would go that he never imagined it would be because he had mistakenly hit him with a volleyball. God, Victor wanted the earth to swallow him, but first he wanted to make sure Yuuri was all right. When he saw the nurse running behind Yuri, he almost wept with relief. The nurse took Yuuri from Victor, Yuuko and Phichit bracing him on either side as they helped him to the nurse’s office.

After all the commotion, had settled down, the athletes all decided to stop for the day and broke off into conversations. No one wanted to play after seeing the boy getting hurt, but they all saw how strongly Victor had reacted. In fact, even though Yuuri had disappeared from his arms, Victor was still kneeling in the same spot, his eyes looking lost and unfocused. Yuri Plisetsky went up to his senior and gave him a whack in the back of the head, getting him to stand and go to the locker rooms and change as his shirt and hands were still covered in Yuuri’s blood.

Splashing his face with cold water, Victor slowly dried his face on the towel. His arms had been scrubbed pink with how hard he had wanted to get rid of Yuuri’s blood and his new shirt had some water stains from where it had dripped below his chin. Making up his mind to correct his mistake, Victor went down to the nurse’s office, where he was glad to see Yuuri sitting up with some cotton up his nose to staunch the bleeding but otherwise lucid again.

Yuuri looked up when he heard the door open, Yuuko had gone with the nurse to get the medicine she kept inside her office. Phichit had left with the promise to explain to Celestino what had happened. Still, Victor walking through the door was the last thing Yuuri had expected, and a lot of unexpected things had happened today.

“Hey Yuuri, how are you feeling?” Victor asked, his tone off, as though he was nervous. Yuuri didn’t know what he could possibly be afraid of, him? That was ridiculous! Also, did Victor just call him by his name? How did Victor know his name? Yuuri did not think the poplar boy was aware of his existence.

“I’m ok Victor. It is really nice of you to stop by.” Yuuri said quietly, his shy nature not letting him look Victor in the eye. Victor just found the act cute, a surge of affection and protectiveness surging through him as he suddenly just wanted to hug the younger man.

“Of course, I had to stop by! I am so sorry for hitting you with the basketball by the way. Is your nose broken?” Victor said forcefully, causing the younger to startle and jump slightly in his seat, blushing.

“Um yeah but it is ok, the nurse said it will heal quickly. I am a little nervous about what my coach will say though, I have a competition in a couple weeks, and I can’t exactly practice when I can’t breathe properly.” The reminder had Victor flinching, he knew the comment had no bite but it made him feel guilty. Yuuri was an athlete like him, and because of his actions, he might have sabotaged his performance.

“Oh Yuuri, I am so sorry. I did not want to hurt you. Please how can I make it up to you?” Victor asked, stepping a little too close to Yuuri, the hands settling on Yuuri’s knees. At this point Yuuri thought he might combust, from embarrassment or from such proximity of his crush, he didn’t know.

“No, No, No. Don’t worry I know it was an accident. And you don’t have to do anything. Really!” Yuuri insisted.

Victor seeing the flush on Yuuri removed his hands, both missing the heat of the contact almost immediately. But determined to make up for his mistake, Victor came up with an idea, he would get Yuuri’s forgiveness and a chance for a date.

“I can’t not do anything Yuuri, what do you say I take you out to coffee at least? Or tea? I know this wonderful café that’s close to school. They also have cakes to die for. So, date?” Victor finished, ending with his trademark heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri’s jaw hit the floor, unable to comprehend that Victor Nikiforov had just asked him out on a date. He subtly pinched himself to see if this as a dream, the pain showing him it really wasn’t. Victor was looking expectantly at him, head tilted like an overgrown puppy, and really Yuuri did not have the mental capabilities to deal with this right now. Dumbly he just nodded, too lost for words. But this was enough of a response for Victor who threw his arms around him, a hug that surprised both. But damn if either of them had felt more comfortable in a hug.

Yuuri had not expected any of this when he woke up in the morning, he had looked forward to a normal day of school, practice afterwards and then a call to his family. Instead he had gotten a party, a volleyball to the face and a date with his crush. So, overall, the day had turned out much better than he expected. Although he cursed as he realized he would have to thank Yuuko for inviting him to the party, meaning a blank cheque for whatever teasing they wanted. 


End file.
